


Typical Morning Embrace

by guren666, Ironseptic22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stony - Fandom
Genre: Collaboration, Domestic Fluff, Kinky, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alright that's enough tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironseptic22/pseuds/Ironseptic22
Summary: Before Steve had time to move, he felt a quick and sharp poke on his ass, causing his spine to tingle and his face to morph into a red glowing haze as he blushed. Tony was already laying there waiting. With his arms poised, and smiling at full capacity…





	Typical Morning Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first collaboration together and let me tell you, it was a blast! And writing a Stony fic was fun. Enjoy~

The sound of 1940’s music filled the bitter cold morning air, and awoke the Patriot. Steve is a morning person… Tony… not so much; Steve awoke to Tony’s glaring blue eyes staring blankly in his direction, showing subtle gestures toward the alarm before turning back over, pulling the pristine-ish duvet cover slowly away from Steve… much to his disgust.

A pale, muscular arm slowly deployed itself toward the alarm accidentally knocking it off the sideboard. Steve turned towards Tony in hope he hadn’t noticed that he might have broken his clock… but no, much to Steve’s delight, he was still huddled under the duvet showing little sign of care or motivation to move. Steve’s eyes lit up, he smiled with genuine happiness while adjusting the duvet to completely cover Tony. Reaching in for a cuddle along the way, but deciding not to, just in case…

Steve’s attention switched back to the possibly broken clock almost immediately, hoping he didn’t have to face Tony in a bad mood before noon. He perched himself over the edge of the bed, with his tight ass slightly raised; his eyes fixed on the alarm. It hadn’t broken, much to his relief… raising his head slightly he made direct eye contact with Tony; he was almost mirroring Steve’s positioning on the opposite side of the bed. Tony’s piercing blue eyes almost glowed in the dark atmosphere they had created under the bed, allowing them to share a smile… Tony’s a smirk.

And he disappeared.

Before Steve had time to move, he felt a quick and sharp poke on his ass, causing his spine to tingle and his face to morph into a red glowing haze as he blushed. Tony was already laying there waiting. With his arms poised, and smiling at full capacity… however, he was met with the pink glow that was Steve. But being Tony, he began to giggle, and then laugh, until it came to a point where he couldn’t stop. Much to Steve’s annoyance he was almost about to speak up and leave, but was interrupted by the comforting sound of Tony’s voice against his angered ears.

"You know... it looks good on you… it makes your eyes stand out…" Leaving both Steve and Tony blushing among the silence that had installed itself; Tony and Steve made eyes contact, each with their shining blue eyes trying to out shine each other’s, Steve allowed himself to fall for Tony yet again. Slowly he lowered himself back into the bed, reclaiming the duvet Tony had ‘stolen’ and sinking into his soft pillow that cradled his head in a warm embrace.

Tony, now sulking facing away from Steve, but found himself still blushing. His head turned, and smiled with empathy as he reached under the pillow and slipped his hand around Steve’s shoulder, and gently placing his other hand on top of Steve’s waist, hoping for a hug. Being greeted by Steve’s warm and welcoming smile fueled a fire to ignite within Tony, Steve place his arms around Tony.

They were sharing this moment, smiling within each other’s arm, a safe haven they had created. Even if it was a short embrace, it was enough. They slowly drifted off to sleep; safe in the arms of the Patriot and the Inventor.

Minutes turned into hours, still they were together. The alarm sounded once again; this time turning it off they sat up and rested against the head board, and just smiled.

 

They lazed about long enough. Tony’s stomach growled and Steve chuckled, pecking at his lips playfully. “I don’t want to get up, staying in bed with you is more enticing and... _exciting_.” He enunciated the last word, his hands snaking around Tony’s toned body. Finally he stopped feeling him up and put his mouth to a good use – kissing down the nape of his neck seductively.

Tony whimpered and grabbed tightly onto his boyfriend when he bit a bit more aggressively, earning additional appreciative moans from the older male. “You really love it when I do that, who knew you’re so... kinky, Stark.”

 

He retaliated with pushing him down onto the bed and both men smirked, like this was another battle (which it was not, but both men were highly competitive even in private matters) and the blonde quickly flipped them over, so now he was atop Tony who let out a surprised gasp.

Steve smugly hovered above him, he slanted down and connected their lips, warm and swollen from previous make -out. Enjoying the closeness and just appreciating how well their bodies fit like a puzzle, nuzzled against each other, it was hard to say who loved the friction and intimacy more.

However, they were rudely interrupted. Again, Tony’s stomach growled, this time even louder, thus killing the mood. Sexually frustrated, the blond man pulled away, sitting on the edge of bed, while Tony facepalmed, equally mad at the bad timing.

His boyfriend surprised him again when he glanced at him. “Let’s go eat, then maybe we can return to our... activities later.”

“Oh, I’ll take you up on that offer. But we have one matter to attend before that. We all know I can’t cook and it’s either order takeout or we eat what you cook up. I’d rather take my chances with takeout. I mean no offence, but I may be Iron Man, but I sadly do not have iron stomach. You do remember what happened last time when you cooked for us.” He reminded Steve of the incident they both agree to never speak of again in public and his boyfriend pouted. “What, you’re saying I’m a bad cook? But I tried my best.”

“I know, I know. You’re still learning, I gave up on learning to cook ever since I almost poisoned the team.”

 

Steve sighed. “What are you proposing? I’d cook for us; no problem.”

 

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “We play Rock Paper Scissors. If I win I order us some healthy vegan takeout food. If you win, we’re praying for not getting food poisoned later.” He exclaimed and Steve smacked him in the shoulder upon hearing the last words. “Hey, I am still learning the ropes. But I agree. Let’s do it. On three?”

“Yeah.”

 

Steve and Tony sat up close. “I’ll start the countdown. Three. Two. One!” 

Both men went for rock.

They laughed heartily. “Great minds think alike, eh? Alright, this time I count down. Three. Two. One!”

Now it was tie between paper. “Third time’s a charm. Three. Two. One!”

Tony went for scissors and Steve for rock. 

 

“Well, looks like I need to reinforce my stomach on the inside in the near future.”

 

“Sir, that’s not possible.” J.A.R.V.I.S. pointed out, to which the blond man giggled and stood up, heading for the door. “Alright, you better be down in twenty, Stark. The healthy and balanced breakfast won’t eat itself you know.” He winked, leaving the room.

 

Tony sank back into the bed, smiling to himself. Steve may not be the best cook, but he’s his. Many more mornings like this one were in store for them; and he wouldn’t have it any different.


End file.
